you were made for me
by laclex
Summary: Joey Collins is foot loose and fancy free just how she likes it but will all that change when her new neighbour moves in next door? This is a CJ story based in Summer Bay but a totally different storyline from that of the show.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this is my second CJ story and it only came about because at the moment I'm having a bit of writers block with my other story and I had a little idea for this one so thought I would give it a go. This is a different way for Charlie and Joey to meet and although it is set in Summer bay with all the well known charecters the storyline in this story is going to be totally different to that of the show as you will see from the first chapter. This chapter is only a short one as I'd like to see what people think before I post anymore so if you like it then please review, if you don't like it then feel free also, just don't be too harsh lol! x**_

Joey sat on the back porch of number five Mathew Street doing her laces up, she lived there with her three best friend's Aden Jeffries, Belle Taylor who was Aden's girlfriend and Geoff Cambell, the group had been best friends since High school and were practically inseprable, all four had lived together for the last six months since returning from University , after having a taste of the independence University brought all had decided that not one of them wanted to live back home and have to abide by certain rules and curfews, Joey definitley didn't want to go back to her overley controlling ,homophobic brother Brett, that was when they all came up with the brainwave of living renting a house together together . Most of the time they would have a ball but there were occassions when they would get on each other's nerves.

If Joey had ever been asked to escribe her housemates she would describe Geoff as slightly shy, definitley shyer than the other's and she would describe him as being the peace keeper of the house, when ever on the scarce occassion that there had been an argument he was always the one to make sure it was quickly sweeped under the carpet. Belle was like the sister Joey never had and although they only met three years ago when Belle and Aiden had started dating they got to know each other quite quickly and it wasn't long before they became great friends, Belle was the most intelligent one of them all and Joey definitley deemed her worthy of being Aiden's girlfriend and last but not least there was Aiden who she had known all her life, they had gone through the same schools and University's together, Aiden was the lovable rogue, always having a laugh and often playfully taking the mick, but he had a huge heart and was a great listener and it made her so happy to see that he had found his soul mate in Belle although Joey counted all her housemates as her best friends it was Aiden who she was closest too and whom she held in the highest regard.

Joey was beautiful, smart ,kind and she definitley had the likeability factor. She peered across to where her neighbour Angelo was cleaning the small pool in his back yard "Hey Angelo" "morning Jo" called Angelo across the fence, Angelo had lived in the city working as a chef until he moved to the bay a month ago to take up a job as a head chef in one of the local swanky restraunts. Angelo had instantly hit it off with his young neighbours,from what Joey hd gathered he seemed like a really sweet, kind,genuine guy and he always let them use the pool whenever they wanted so that had to count for something she thought.

"What's up -you look bored " "yeah, its my first day off in the last two weeks and typical all the other guys are working" sighed Joey , Joey worked down at the local Yacht club doing sailing trips and athough it wasn't what she had spent the last three years in University for she still it enjoyed it nevertheless as it meant she got to combine her two favourite things-boats and the ocean "You can help me clean the pool if you like"joked Angelo "not that bored" laughed Joey "I think you need to bag yourself a girlfriend Joey" said Angelo "who me"said Joey pointing to herself "no way, I'm happy being single and playing the field" she said adamantly , "that's because you havn't met the right one yet" beamed Angelo, he smiled to himself when he thought about his fiancee Charlie, they had been together for the last six years and in Angelo's eyes she was definitley the one and he was looking forward to her joining him in their new home,His fiancee Charlie worked for a big accounting firm in the city and was unable to transfer her job to nearby Yabee Creek straight away so she had decided to stay on in the city while Angelo spent the last month renovating the house and getting it ready, in the time they had been apart he had missed his girlfriend sorely .

"well not long now" he beamed, Joey guessed that Angelo was reffering to his girlfriend as he always had that same glint in his in his eye everytime he mentioned her and it was quite obvious he was head over heels in love with her, Joey had never met Charlie but Angelo was always talking about her and from what he said Charlie sounded like a wonderful person, "right.......I get it ! that's why your cleaning the pool" laughed Joey "your getting it ready for Carly" "if you mean Charlie" laughed Angelo correcting her "then yeah, her transfer from works all gone through now so she's gonna be here some time tomorrow and I want everything looking perfect for her" he said with a smile, Joey smiled back at him it was nice to see a man that was considerate and kind "Well I'm sure she will appreciate it and If you need a hand with anything...............then ask Aden, Belle or Geoff" joked Joey "cos its my day off and after my run, well I intend on doing a lot of nothing much" she said laughing as she skipped down the steps of the porch , Angelo laughed at Joey's sweet sense of humour "well enjoy your run Jo and maybe once Charlie gets here she could join you, she's a fitness freak and keep fit definitley isnt my forte" he said gesturing to his ever so slightly podgy stomach "yeah sure, it would make a change from having to carry Belle home" smirked Joey,Belle had only been out running with Joey a couple of times and that was only after Joey persistantly nagging her, each time thay had been after about half a kilometer Belle would keel over in spectacular fashion and refuse to run a step further and on one occasion she had even insisted on getting the bus home so Joey always ended up practically dragging her the rest of the way home. "Well catch ya later" said Joey as she jogged out of the yard "oh and have fun cleaning the pool" she joked sarcastically,Angelo laughed and carried on with what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys I've really rushed this chapter because I've got a weekend of festivities planned and probably a couple of days of hangover after that so not sure how long it will be before I post again, thankyou so much for all your comments , please keep it coming, I love reading them and I promise ill put more time and effort into the next chapter,Hope you enjoy .**_

"Are we ready to go or what" barked Belle who was waiting for the others to finsh getting ready so they could head down the surf club for the evening, "I've been ready for ages" sighed Geoff "and me" came Aiden's voice, "JOEY" they all huffed in unison "What" replied Joey knowing full well what they meant "i'll just be a second and ill be out" she shouted from the bathroom as she tweaked her hair and primmed her clothes. Joey always took the longest to get ready, whilst Joey wasn't vain or anything she did pride herself on her apperance and well being a bit of a player she never knew who she might bump into.

Five minutes later and Joey still wasn't ready and Aden was moaning like a baby that he was hungry, Geoof was getting bored of waiting too, "I'm starving" said Aiden frowning at Belle, Geoff looked at him "Aiden, how can you be starving when you only ate a couple of hours ago" said Geoff frowning at him "well I worked up an appetite didn't I" said Aiden winking in Belle's direction, Belle didn't hear what he said otherwise he may have got a slap. "Jo were going to walk on ahead okay, because were worried Aiden's going to collapse with starvation because he hasn't eaten for a whole two hours" said Belle sarcastically, Aiden flashed Belle a cheeky grin and she couldn't help but giggle a bit. Joey didn't even get channce to answer , they were already out the door.

***

Angelo was getting the last of Charlie's bags out of the car, she had arrived earlier that day, Charlie was leaned into the boot of the car looking for something.

"Nice evening" called Angelo upon spotting Aiden, Belle and Geoff walking down the garden.

"sure is" beamed Aiden,Geoff smiled and nodded in agreement, Belle smiled a little bit falseley she was the only one who didn't get why the others thought Angelo was so great, sometimes she thought he could be overly nice a bit too good to be true if you liked, there was definitley more to him than met the eye she thought.

On hearing the boot of the car close all three turned to look in the direction of the noise, Aiden and Geoff's jaws both dropped open at the sight of the young woman walking up the drive, Aiden's reaction didn't go unnoticed by Belle and she threw him an angry look but she had to agree the woman was beautiful.

"Hey this is Charlie" beamed Angelo as Charlie got to where they were all standing "Isn't she beautiful" he grinned

"ANGELO" snorted Charlie telling him off for embarassing her.

"No he's right you are" pipped in Aiden nodding in agreement, Belle threw him the exact same look she had thrown him seconds ago "obviously not as beautiful as my Belle" he said jokingly as he put his arm around his girlfriend, Belle shook her head and laughed at Aiden's ability to be so cheeky and get away with it.

"Belle, pleased to meet you" said Belle offering her hand, Charlie smiled at the pretty girl she already got the impression that she could be quite firey.

"Aiden, Aiden Jeffries" smirked Aiden pushing out his chest, when Charlie went to shake his hand , he immidietley tilted his head down to kiss it jokingly, Charlie laughed slightly, it was quite obvious he was the cheeky one.

"Urm Geoff" coughed Geoff nervously, he barely made eye contact with Charlie as he shook her hand, Charlie smiled at Geoff, he was cute and his shyness was endearing.

They all stood exchanging plesant conversation.

"Where's the other member of the motley crew" joked Angelo as he spotted Joey was absenst.

"Getting ready incase they kop off tonight" laughed Aiden

Charlie giggled

"Honestly Charlie" belle said nodding in agreement " Joey spends more ttime getting ready than the three of us put together"

"Yeah the tart" joked Aiden

All five of them were laughing at one of Aiden's jokes when all of a sudden Joey ran out of the house like a bullet, her feet didn't even touch the steps as she jamp from the porch thinking that she needed to catch her friends up.

The group that had been stood laughing all turned round to look in the direction of Joey who was looking down at the ground running towards them, Charlie looked a bit suprised, she's not sure why but she had just assumed Joey was a boy not a girl.

"wow slow down Jo" came Aiden's voice but it was too late and she ran straight into him, banging her head in the process.

"Ouch" whimpered Joey as she clutched the area just above eye

"Oh my god is she ok " said Charlie lookng a bit paniced when she seen the young girl clutching her eye.

Joey looked up at the unfamiliar voice and was about to say sarcastically 'do I look fine' but she was lost for words, Charlie's breath taking beauty had instantly caught Joey's attention, she didn't think she had ever seen ayone as beautiful, she tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out and all she could do was gawp slightly, Charlie noticed Joey staring but she thought nothing of it and smiled sweetley back 'now she's smiling at me, even her smiles hot' thought Joey to hersef, she grinned akwardly back

"Nevermind her ,what about me" joked Aiden "she could have damaged these beautiful looks" he continued, gesturing to himself whilst stroking his jaw, Belle gave him a playfull slap around the back and told him to pack it in.

"seriously though, are you ok Jo" he asked sincerley, he offered his hand to Joey to help her up off the ground but she was in a world of her own, he looked down at Joey then looked in the direction she was gawping and realising she was gawping at Charlie he looked back to Joey andwithout anyone else seeing he mouthed 'you fancy her' Joey screwed her face up in discontempt then without realising she replied out loud with "as if" "What" asked Belle wandering what she was on about 'you idiot'Joey thought to herself she was only meant to mouth it to Aiden and not say it aloud "I meant as if uh..............as if I could damage Aiden's good looks, I mean you have to have some good looks in the first place for there to be any chance of them getting damaged" she said trying to redeem herself, she glanced quickly back over to Charlie 'oh my god I bet she thinks I'm a right prat' Joey thought to herself , everyone let out a little giggle, everyone besides Aiden who didn't get the joke.

Aiden began to speak "Now that your on your feet can we please get going I'm st.........." "starving" said Belle cutting Aiden short.

"Aiden your always starving" said Joey taking her hand from her face.

"Oh my god your bleeding" said Charlie "you should get a band aid on that" she continued concerened.

"Yeah you should" said Aiden as he blew Joey pretend kisses and motioned in Charlies direction.

Joey coughed for him to stop "Urm no its fine, really, thanks all the same tho" she felt mortified and so embarassed.

"I think Charlie's right Joey" agreed Angelo,

'_Charlie is that her name,what a lovely name' Joey thought_ _to herself 'charli mmm I like the sound of that, oh my god Charlie she' s Angelo's Charlie' _ she quickly shook herself from her thoughts.

"You should let her take a look at it, she's a qualified first aider" said Angelo

"Yeah go on Jo, you won't be missing much anyhow and its better that you stop the bleeding" remarked Geoff.

Joey knew that Geoff always spoke sense and if it meant Charlie would be fussing over her then that's gotta be better than any night at the surf club she thought.

"Oh well, okay" she agreed reluctantly "but you better not have fun without me" she joked "we won't " they all replied simultaneously.

*****

Once Joey, Angelo and Charlie were inside the house, Joey stood by the door a bit too embarrassed to go any further until she was invited, Angelo went and sat himself in front of the TV while Charlie rummaged around for a medi kit, Joey watched on as charlie entered and left several rooms searching for a first aid kit, Charlie really was stunning she had the most beautifully tanned face and the figure to go with it no wonder Angelo never stops talking about her thought Joey allowing herself to daydream.

"got it" said Charlie interupting Joey's thoughts, Joey shook herself from her thoughts and tried to concentrate

*****

however hard Joey tried not to she kept finding herself staring down at Charlies cleavage everytime Charlie leaned over her to tend to her eye, she mentally cursed herself for doing it, afterall Angelo was only in the other room and the minor fact that Charlie was straight meant that any attention from Joey wouldn't be recipiated, she kept telling herself to get a grip. Charlie eyed Joey , she wandered what she was looking at , she looked down at her top thinking maybe she had spilt something on there, Joey instantly turned crimson when she realisd Charlie had caught her staring, she felt the heat rise inside her cheeks and she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her

"I better go" she said jumping from the stool she had been seated on "oh, okay then" said Charlie a bit puzzled at Joey's sudden desire to leave "but thanks.......for everything" she smiled. Charlie returned the smile even if she did think Joey was acting a bit odd "thats fine, just remember to look where your going next time" laughed Charlie "Thanks, I will" agreed Joey as she made for the door "Oh and Joey" said Charlie closing the gap between them "I'm Charlie" she smiled sweetly " Charlie Buckton" she said offering her a hand shake "Joey, Joey collins" said Joey imitating what Charlie just said, Joey took her hand and shook it firmly maybe a bit firmliar than she should have, Charlie looked down at her hand and wandered when Joey was going to let it go, Joey realised she was still clutching Charlie's hand and quickly pulled it away.

"Right then" she said "I best get going" she said pointing with her thumb to the door "well nice to meet you" smiled Charlie"lets just hope its under different circumstances next time we bumb into each other" Charlie giggled "sorry no pun intended" snorted Charlie with laughter at what she had just said, Joey laughed nervously "well I guess ill see you round" beamed Joey "yeah I'm sure you will" smiled Charlie softly.

******

Joey lay on her bed she didn't even bother to go to the surf club to catch the others up _'Charlie,_ _Charlie Buckton' _she kept repeating to herself, she loved how the name sounded on her lips and she couldn't control the smile that spread across her face when she thought about Charlie, Joey knew she was only day dreaming and nothing would ever happen nor would Joey ever instigate anything but she just smiled at the prospect of her and Charlie being friends, afterall what harm could it do.

******

Angelo and Charlie lay in bed they had been chatting for about five minutes "Joey seems like a really nice girl" remarked Charlie "Yeah she's pretty cool" muttered Angelo, "cool" queeried Charlie "yeah I mean she prides herself on her individuality" said Angelo "she doesn't follow all the usual trends and she care what people think of her sexuality either" "sexuality"asked Charlie . "Yeah she's gay" said Angelo thinking it must have been obvious to Charlie "Gay oh my god, I'd have never of guessed" said Charlie slightly stunned "weren't the skinny jeans and tight shirt a dead giveaway" laughed Angelo "right, because only lesbians wear skinny jeans" said Charlie sarcastically, she wasn't sure if Angelo was having her on or what. "come to think of it havn't you got a pair of them" joked Angelo, "ha ha" said Charlie sarcastically and they both laughed a little. Whatever Joey's sexuality was it didn't bother Charlie and she was looking forward to making a new friend, afterall what harm could it do?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a really short Chater something to keep you going until I finish the next chapter which I promise will be longer, thankyou very much for the reviews, good or bad keep em coming, Hope youve all had a Merry Christmas and also a Happy New Year to you all x**_

It was the weekend the one time of the week that all four friends got to spend sometime together without them having to leave for work, it was ritual in the household that every weekend one of them would have to take there turn to make tea and toast for the other members and this wknd it was Aidens turn. Joey, Belle and Geoff were sat watching telly whilst Aiden was in the kitchen making breakfast he just placed the last mug of tea on the tray next to a plate stacked high with toast when he looked up and noticed Charlie doing some stretches in the neighbouring garden, he stretched out his neck a little so he could get a better look, he gave a little grin and a nod to himself at the sight of Charlie in her running gear before turning on his heels and heading for the lounge.

"The finest tea and toast this side of Sydney as prepared by yours truley Chef a la Jeffries" joked Aiden entering the living room tray in hand.

"Obviously the finest slice for my beautiful girlfriend" he said gesturing to Belle to take the top slice, she raised her eyebrows jokingly at him and took her tea and toast off the tray.

"and for you Geoffrey a well done slice just how you like it he said gesturing to something on the side of the tray that resembled a burnt cinder, Geoff opened his mouth in horror and was just about to say something when Aiden cut across "keep your knickers on I'm only joking, take one of them" he said nodding at the stack of toast, Geoff tutted at him and took a slice.

"and last but not least, some brekkie for the invalid" he said smirking at Joey

"oh ha ha" said Joey sarcastically "its not funny Aide, honestly-how am I supposed to go out this weekend looking like this" she said pointing to the remainder of the black eye and cut she had from the other night when she had bumped into Aiden.

"I still think you look beautiful" smiled Belle "I wouldn't worry about it Jo, its nearly gone now" chipped in Geoff.

"Don't listen to them" joked Aiden "it looks like youve been ten rounds with Mike Tyson" he said breaking out into laughter, Joey faked a ha ha , she was gutted that her shiner after three days still hadn't totally dissapeared there was no way she was going clubbing with the others looking like that,no way,not a chance so that meant staying in the whole weekend.

"Nevermind Jo , look at it from this point of view at least you got to be nursed by Charlie" he grinned, Joey grimaced she wasn't sure what to say so she just didn't answer himand her silence spoke volumes, Aiden continued to grin at her and Belle threw a cushion at him.

"Well I think Charlie seems really nice" said Geoff sincerley

"nice, is that it" said Aiden "Honestly Geoff your supposed to be a single hot blooded male and thats all you can come up with" laughed Aiden, Geoff shook his head in disagreement.

"well I agree with Geoff, I think Charlie seems genuinely nice" said Belle " and I mean its not often someone as beautiful as her isn't up there own arse", they all nodded in agreement apart from Joey who was pretending that she had no intrest in the conversation when silentley she agreed with everything Belle had said about Charlie, she was beautiful –stunning in fact.

They all turned to Joey and waited for her to give her opinion on their new neighbour.

"What" she asked feeling all three sets of eyes on her.

"Well what do you think of her" asked Belle

"She seems alright I suppose" shrugged Joey, trying to play it down, Belle eyed her suspisciously and Joey found herself unable to lie and unable to hide the smirk that crept up on her face.

"Okay.....so she's nice " said Joey casually "not to mention the hottest woman I think I've ever clapped eyes on " she grinned letting her guard drop.

The other three let out a laugh, "Joey Collins you tart" laughed Aiden "you dark horse Joey Collins" pipped in Belle, "Joey she's straight" said Geoff more seriously, the others sighed at him, trust Geoff to have to be the serious one.

"Geoff I know, I only said she was hot I didn't say I was going to try and jump into bed with her" she said shrugging at Geoff ,after all her saying Charlie was hot was only harmless _.....or was it? _"I mean I've got pictures of Angelina Jolie over my wall but it doesn't mean I think she's gonna leave Brad Pitt for me does it?" she said laughing.

"Yes Father Geoff, I think Joey is right" laughed Aiden, both girls laughed at Aiden's Father Geoff joke because sometimes the boy did act like he had been brought up in a convent or something.

"Honestly Geoff you do need to loosen up a little" agreed Belle

"Yeah well, I was just saying that's all and I don't suppose Angelo would find it very amusing" he said sulking.

"That's why I'm going to bump him off before I make my move" joked Joey, all of them started laughing all of them bar Geoff of course, there laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Aiden jumping over the back of the couch.

A few seconds later and Aiden strolled in grinning "Its for you Jo" he sniggered, Joey look puzzled until a couple of seconds later Aiden was joined by Charlie.

"Charlie" coughed Joey nearly spitting out her tea, her mind instantly flicking back to the conversation her and her friends had been having seconds earlier "Uh Hi, come in" _OMG did I just say_ _come in , she's already in -you idiot _she thought to herself, the others killed themselves laughing , Joey motioned with her eyes for them to pack it in, she could feel herself getting embarrassed.

Charlie smiled slightly even though she had no idea what they were laughing about "Hi, I just came by to see how you were after the other night"

Aiden looked at Joey and raised his eye brows in a teasing manner Joey glared at him , she recomposed herself before speaking this time "Yeah I'm good well apart from this" she said pointing to her black eye, Joey got up from the couch and walked in Charlies direction "would you like a cup of tea" said Joey realising that the others were bound to listen to everything she said to Charlie and guarunteed to tease her about it after,she decided it would be less embarassing to talk to Charlie away from her friends.

"Yeah thanks that would be lovely" said Charlie accepting politley, Charlie smiled at the others who were all grinning at her oddly and followed Joey to the kitchen.

"That looks nasty" sympathised Charlie , she was reffering to Joey's black eye

"you should have seen it a couple of days ago, Aiden was calling me the elephant man" joked Joey, Charlie giggled.

"I was wandering why I hadn't seen you with the others" said Charlie "Yeah I've been hiding away until this monstrosity dissapears" replied Joey gesturing to her eye "It doesn't look that bad" smiled Charlie "yeah right" blushed Joey , Joey would never normally blush or get embarassed so easily, she was always so sure of herself, she put it down to the fact that Charlie was so breath takingly stunning that Joey somehow felt out of her depth talking to her.

"Sugar" said Joey, trying to disguise her akwardness but at the same time she couldn't help but take a moment to smile at how sexy and toned Charlie looked in her running gear.

"no thanks, I'm sweet enough" both girls breathed out a smile "Thanks for taking care of me...I mean the other night, fixing my eye up and all that" stuttered Joey "Its fine, I'm happy to help and Angelo would have only insisted anyway" said Charlie, Joey smiled and handed her a mug of tea.

"Angelo mentioned you like to keep fit" "well I don't know about keep fit but I do like to run and swim" replied Joey, she paused for a second "maybe you'd like to go sometime, for a run that is" continued Joey she remembered t that Angelo had said Charlie was into her fitness and she thought it would be a nice gesture after Charlie helping her the other night "Yeah that would be great, I've been here three days already and I've been itching to go but lots of unpacking as got in the way" she smiled "do you fancy going this morning, Angelo's at work prepping for some fancy party he's catering for tonight so if you want" "urm uh well I'm not sure I want to go out looking like this" said Joey with regards to her black eye "nonsense , you look fine" said Charlie genuinley, Joey smiled Charlie was sweet aswell as hot.

They chatted at ease for about ten minutes and then Charlie waited whilst Joey went and got changed into her running gear.

"Enjoy yourselves" winked Aiden as the girls were leaving, Joey glared at him and smiled falseley.

"Nice to see you guys again" said Charlie sweetley "you too" smiled Belle, she had instantly took a liking to Charlie she got a good vibe from her and the others would all agree that Belle's first impression of a person was usually never far off the mark.

"Bye Geoff" called Charlie, Geoff had been sat there quiet, still slightly sulking from earlier "Yeah Bye" he smiled.

"Bye Aiden" "Bye Charlie" he grinned " and Joey we don't want to see you back here until youve worked up a sweat" he smirked, Joey grimaced, Belle slapped him playfully round the head. "Ignore him Charlie" said Joey, Charlie laughed, she didn't have a clue to what Aiden was refering to as she wasn't in on the joke, with that they both left for their run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks so much for the reviews it makes all that much more worth while so please keep them coming they all bring a smile to my face no matter how insignificent they may seem, who knows I may even upload the next chapter a little sooner lol. Happy new year to everyone and hope you enjoy, I'm going to apologise in advance as my computer as took on a mind of its own and left me unable to spell check my work x**

Joey stopped to catch her breath, she had considered herself quite fit as she ran at least twice a week and swam often aswell but Charlie was something else, Joey was semi keeled over whilst Charlie had barely broken a sweat, they had been running for a good hour and a half and hadn't stopped chatting.

"not fair" joked Joey as she leaned over resting her hands on the tops of her legs trying to regain her breath back, Charlie looked at her and breathed out a giggle. "I mean you could have least told me you were super duper fit before challenging me to a race" joked Joey

"do I detect a bad loser" laughed Charlie

Joey found herself feeling really at ease laughing and joking with Charlie any akwardness she had felt when the othere where around had dissapeared "no way,I let you win anyway, well I felt I owed it to you after you being so good and fixing my eye up the other night"

"yeah right" laughed Charlie "but I don't mind if you want to tell the others you let me win afterall I suppose its a bit embarassing getting beat by an older chick" laughed Charlie.

Joey joined in the giggling, she had assumed Charlie was about the same age as her "I don't think being barely into your twenty's qualify's you for the older category just yet Charlie" she said raising her eyebrows in Charlie's direction

Charlie put her hand to her mouth and giggled "your just being polite.......right" asked Charlie she thought Joey was just being nice and doing that age old trick of guessing a few years younger than the age you really thought a person was

"no, why, how old are you" puzzled Joey , Charlie glanced at joey and smirked , it was obvious Joey thought she was just barely twenty

"Okay but if I tell you, youve got to promise not to tell a soul" joked Charlie

"cross my heart" beamed Joey, she licked her finger and did a cross motion across her chest.

"I'm the dreaded big three oh, well I'm actually nearer thirty one" she said to Joey

Joey looked up shocked, '_oh my god she's thirty, now why does that just make me fancy her more'_ she thought to herself

"no way, your that old" said Joey , without intending her words had totally come out the wrong way , Charlie seen the funny side though and knew Joey didn't mean any harm

" that old, and what is that supposed to mean Miss Collins" joked Charlie as she mocked being angry

" sorry I never meant for it to come out like that" grimaced Joey

"Its fine, I'm only joking" said Charlie sweetley "and I'm flattered youd think I was any younger" she said sincerley "now surely me telling you I'm in my thirties gives you the incentive to beat me to that flag over there" said Charlie pointing in the distance to a red and yellow coloured flag that was flickering in the breeze, Joey looked to the flag then back to Charlie and not wanting to give Charlie a head start she broke out into a sprint without saying a word, "cheat" Charlie called as she ran after her.

Moments later ............

"were even" smirked Joey in between gasping for breath "I don't think so, you cheated" joked Charlie as she playfully slapped Joey's arm, Joey looked down at her arm and grinned ,Charlie herself felt a little exhausted after sprinting and cutched her side as she laughed with Joey.

"Your not going to have a heart attack are you?" joked Joey "I mean with you being in your thirty's and all that" she continued cheekily.

"Cheek" laughed Charlie "but I might just sit down so you can have a rest " she said winking and laughing at Joey.

"Yeah right, that's it, use me as an excuse" laughed Joey "seriously though, I still can't believe your thirty" she said looking at Charlie a bit more seriously

"are we still on about that" joked Charlie " and what's so hard to believe anyway, some day's I wake up feeling like I'm forty and If Ive been drinking the night before I usually look that way aswell" she laughed, Joey laughed with her, now Charlie was funny aswell as kind, sweet and not to mention drop dead gorgeous she wondered if Charlie had any bad points, '_even if she did I'd probably find_ _them attractive too'_ she thought to herself , she shook her head and snapped out of her day dream.

"I guess its just because you don't look in your thirty's" came Joey's reply "I mean youve got perfect flawless skin and a body to die for" she said getting a bit carried away, she instantly realised what she had just said and silently she cringed, she liked to think she had a smooth tongue but she normally kept those sort of remarks for women she was hitting on and half the time she wuldn't even mean it ,but here she was saying it out loud to Charlie and truely meaning every word, momentarily she had forgotten that Charlie just happened to be her hetrosexual neighbour who was engaged to a man , a man that just happened to be a friend of hers '_you idiot'_ she silently cursed herself again .

Charlie's head immidietley turned to look at Joey, she was flattered but for the first time in Joey's company she felt slightly embarassed a bit akward even, she din't have the words to say so she just smiled a bit akwardly and breathed a barely audiable "Thanks" .

'_OMG ground open up and swollow me............NOW' _ was the first thing Joey thought when she gaged Charlie's reaction "Urm uh sorry I never meant it like that, well I did but I mean I never.........." stuttered joey she was tripping over her own words, she was struggling to string a sensible sentence together. Joey was always cool, collected and confident but for the second time now in Charlies company she found herself a nervous wreck

"Joey its ok" nodded Charlie, she could sense Joey's akwardness "anyway your doing wonders for my ego" said Charlie trying to make light of the situation "every thirty something year old should have a friend like you" she said trying to replave the akwardness with humour. Joey welcomed the light relief and even managed a laugh, suddenly she felt at ease again.

_A short while later ...._

Charlie sat herself down on the sand whilst she took a sip of water she looked up at Joey who was still stood up looking out onto the beach in a world of her own.

"you can sit down you know, I don't bite" said Charlie gesturing to the space beside her. Joey snapped out of her daze, smiled and sat down next to Charlie, Joey continued to take in the beauty of the beach , she had lived her all her life and never grew tired of gazing out onto the sea.

"Its beautiful isn't it" remarked Charlie "Yep it sure is" agreed Joey "that's why I love summer bay so much, it has the most beautiful beaches and waters and one day I'm going to have my own boat and sail off into the sunset" she said adamantly, Charlie smiled "have you lived her all your life" asked Charlie "yeah all twenty years of it"smirked Joey, Charlie smiled even though she barely knew Joey she was suprised to find she was only twenty, she didn't seem like other twenty year olds she had met , she seemed to have a maturity about her even if she did have the habit of acting a bit odd sometimes, Charlie found it very endearing, she was intrigued to find out more "carry on" smiled Charlie , Joey was flattered that anyone would want to know anything in depth about her, she was use to girls hitting on her and chatting her up, but normally it was only ever trivial things, she tried to think of anything remotley intresting about herself that she could share with Charlie.

"Well I graduated from University about six months ago"

"really" said Charlie sounding suprised, she got the impression Joey was a bit of a rogue and she definitley didn't think she was the University type

"Yeah" chuckled Joey "not just a pretty face" she joked, Charlie breathed out a little laugh the more Joey talked the more she wanted to know. Joey began to find a sudden confidence to be herself, instead of acting a nervous wreck "marine Biology, what good it did me" she frowned "I work down at the local Yacht club doing sailing trips, save some money then I'm out of here"

"well you don't seem too bothered that youve ended up working at the Yacht club" remarked Charlie. "Oh I'm not....really, I love boats, small boats, tall boats , long boats................." "short boats " said Charlie finishing Joey's sentence "I get the picture" she continued they both laughed, "sorry, bet you think I'm a right nerd" remarked Joey "not at all" smiled Charlie "I think its great your so passionate about them" '_can she get any more sexier'_ thought Joey as she stole a cheeky glance of Charlie.

"What about you" asked Joey politley "Oh my life's pretty mundane really and anyway I'm interested to find out a little bit more about you first before I let any of my deep dark secrets out" laughed Charlie, Joey wasn't sure what else to say "how long have you known the others" queried charlie "well I've known Belle about three years when she started dating Aiden, I've known Aiden all my life and well I met Geoff right at the beginning of Uni about five years ago" "so you and Geoff your...." Charlie wasn't sure what to say especially after Angelo's comment the other night, she still wasn't sure if he had been joking or not about Joey's sexuality.

Joey burst out laughing, how ever akward she felt at times talking about things her sexuality wasn't one of them and it was probably one of the things in her life that she was totally comfortable with "sorry" she said apologising for laughing "maybe if he was a girl, he'd stand half a chance " she grinned, Charlie whinced a little she felt a bit daft, she should have known especially after Angelo telling her "Hey it's ok" said Joey reassuringly, she could sense Charlie's akwardness "How were you to know, I mean its not like I told you or anything " said Joey , Charlie welcomed Joey's words "so your........Gay" gestured Charlie"Yep and proud" replied Joey, Joey waited for a look of judgment from Charlie but she didn't find any

"doe's that bother you" asked Joey ,Charlie looked suprised that Joey might think that it would "no, not in the slightest" she said Honestly "well thats unless your planning to pounce on me"she laughed "not just yet" joked Joey "I normally wait until ive lured them into a false sense of security before I make my move" both girls laughed Charlie couldn't help but wonder if that was really Joey's tactic with girls as she certanly had the gift of the gab and it seemed to come effortlessly, Joey couldn't help but wish that the '_not just yet'_ part were somehow true.

"Your turn now" said Joey prompting Charlie to reveal a little about herself . Charlie wasn't sure she had anything intresting to say "Urm I'm not sure there's much to tell" exclaimed Charlie "I don't have a wild past or anything, I'm sure it would just bore you" "never " replied Joey with a smile "I'm all ears". Charlie chuckled , Joey's enthiusiasim to find out more amused her

"Urm well, I was born and raised in the city" said Charlie "you know what they say about city girls" nodded Joey "no, what do they say about city girls" said a puzzled Charlie "nothing I'm only joking" replied Joey smiling cheekily, Charlie raised her eyebrows at the younger girl and laughed slightly

"I went to University then became an accountant and started work for a big firm in the city" " brains as well as beauty" interupted Joey , Charlie flashed a little grin, Joey definitley had a charm about her , she wondered if she was like this with everyone she met "and I've been with Angelo the last six years and that's about it really" she mused .

"where did you meet Angelo" asked Joey, she was keen to find out where and how these two got together, silently she wished she had got there first.

"It was a blind date that my best friend had set up, she lives here in the bay actually" said Charlie

"was it love at first sight" said Joey delving a bit more than she thought she should, but she was dying to know.

"What with my best friend" said Charlie amongst giggles "Oh no I meant Angelo" panicked Joey not realisingthat Charlie was joking "I know" laughed Charlie "and the answers no I suppose it took me a while before there where any sort of feelings there" explained Charlie

"What don't you belive in love at first sight" asked Joey sincerley

"do you" replied Charlie

' _**hell yeah,**__**well I belive in lust at first sight, I only have to look at you to confirm that'**_ is what Joey wanted to say but her better judgment decided against it

"Urm I'm not sure about love at first sight I think you only realise that after youve realised your in love" said Joey warmly "not that I've ever been in love before" she continued with a hint of sarcasm, Charlie snorted with laughter she got the impression that Joey lived up to a certain image or the perception that people had of her "I mean I've nothiing against being in love, its just ....well I guess I like being young , free and single"she explained "and I'm not sure I could handle the pressure of having to live up to expectations and carrying the burden of anyone else's feelings apart from my own" she said honestly, although a few moments in Charlie's company and even she could doubt what she had just said.

Charlie eyed her curiously she was trying to figure out if this was Joey's real indsight into love or if she was just keeping herself guarded. "you wait " smirked Charlie "youll fall madly in love one day and ill be there to remind you of what youve just said"

"you must be planning on hanging round for quite a while then" laughed Joey

"Hopefully" smiled Charlie "now about I race you home" she grinned

"Jesus your a machine" joked Joey

_A while later .............._

"I guess that makes it two one to me" beamed Charlie

"I can't argue, you won, fair and square" agreed Joey.

"Maybe if I havn't worn you out too much, you might fancy a swim" gestured Charlie to the small pool.

Joey really did feel too tired to swim but the chance she might get to see Charlie in a bikini or a swimsuit was too good an oppurtunity to turn down she quickly allowed herself a few visions in her head of what Charlie might look like "Yeah, Great, I'm sure I could find the energy for a swim" she said maybe a bit too enthiusiastically "I'll just run in and get changed" "me too " agreed Charlie

Joey stood in the mirror she pulled on a black bikini top and a pair of baggy fitting board shorts, she slung a towel over her shoulder before leaving she took a second to quickly glance over herself again in the mirror, she adjusted her trendy white rimmed sunglasses and breathed in a pose and pushed out her chest making sure she looked alright before heading out into the garden, she hoped she didn't look as nervous as she felt at the prospect of maybe seeing Charlie in a swim costume or less _'urgh get a grip Joey you perv'_ she mentally cursed herself.

Charlie was already in the pool, she had her back to Joey's house as she leaned on the edge of the pool, she turned when she heard the back door close, she watched as Joey strutted over in her bikini top , baggy shorts and strange sunglasses, she giggled to herself as she noted how different Joey was, the way she walked, the way she dressed,everything and Charlie found it very endearing, Charlie couldn't help but innocently note what an impressive physique Joey had, she looked toned and really strong and the muscles in her torso were really prominent, realising she was maybe staring slightly she took a sip from a drink she had beside the pool

"Blimey you don't hang around" said Joey, gesturing to where Charlie was already in the pool "you must have got changed really quick"

"Yeah or you just got changed really slow" smirked Charlie, Joey gave her a smile that said she was probably right. "so are you coming in or you scared of getting your hair wet" mused Charlie.

"I'm just gonna chill here for a minute and enjoy a few rays" said Joey laying herself down on a sun lounger, secretley she was dying to get in the pool but she was trying to play it cool, "Okay" said Charlie softly.

A few minutes had passed Charlie was still in the pool and Joey on the lounger,they had been idily chatting for the last ten minutes mostly about trivial things, Joey hadn't dared look right at Charlie as she was worried she would start staring and wouldn't be able to stop, so instead she opted for stealing the odd glance from behind her sunglasses

They were interupted when Charlie's phone rang.

"Joey could you pass me that towel over there please" Charlie said gesturing to a towel thrown on the other sunbed.

"Yeah sure" said Joey and without looking she got to her feet and picked up the towel, as she turned to walk back her eyes immidietley fixated on Charlie who was emerging from the pool in a black bikini, Joey's jaw dropped open and she was sure she had never seen a sight more beautiful in her whole entire life, Charlie's body was perfectly toned and her skin naturally tanned , she felt her breath catch in her throat _'oh my days, look_ _at them legs, they look like they could go on forever' _she silentley thought '_Jesus get a grip, that absoloute vision of beauty is approaching and you will be_ _expected to gage into conversation with her'_ she told herself. Seeing Charlie in her bikini made her feel like a school kid with an enormous crush, she wasn't use to it, she had never lusted after anyone in her entire life, normally she just saw what she wanted and went for it.

Charlie looked down at the towel as she gently tried to tug it from Joey's grip, Joey who was in a total world of her own didn't even realise, by now the phone had stopped ringing.

"Bloody phones" sighed Charlie, Joey had snapped out of her day dream and was blushing "hate them" was the only thing she coud think of to say, Charlie smiled a bit bewildered at her "anyway I better go in and give Angelo a ring it might have been him, you want to come in for a drink or something" asked Charlie "no its ok ill leave you to it" repiled Joey politley "okay then well I guess ill see you later" smiled Charlie sweetley "Yeah, see you later" said Joey, both of them exchanged smiles and headed off in the direction of there houses.

Charlie smirked to herself, she couldn't quite work Joey out completley but she felt drawn to her and she regretted that there morning had been interupted by the phone call as she had been enjoying herself.


End file.
